The invention relates to an apparatus for extending and setting rolled photosensitive materials, and more particularly to an apparatus for extending and setting large-sized rolled film, printing paper or the likes (hereinafter inclusively called "film") which are to be set on a large-sized projection photographing device for a process camera system.
The process camera system may have, in addition to the standard photographing device, a large-sized film holder for use in preparation of negatives for printing outdoor advertisements.
In manually setting a large-sized film on the vacuum film holder provided in the large-sized photographing device or a so-called projection-back device, at least two operators have had to carefully work in order to avoid any discrepancy, slackening, wrinkle or fold in the film. The Japanese Patent Laying-open Gazette No. Sho. 54-149621 in name of the Applicant of this application has disclosed an example of apparatuses for mechanically loading the film. In the proposed apparatus in said Gazette, film magazines for the large-sized rolled films are disposed above and below a vacuum film holder, each of them having a film take up roller or a film feeding roller both driven by a motor so that the rolled film discharged from one of the magazines that is provided with a cutter may advance via the vacuum holder toward the other magazine so as to be received therein while the photographed portion of said film being cut prior to said receipt. Since such usage of projection-back is not so frequent, the above known apparatus may be inconvenient from a practical viewpoint and so expensive because of considerable wide space occupied by it in a darkroom.